Window to the Soul
by Dragonmaster1
Summary: The detectives of the 27th Precinct along with the FBI must find the person behind a series of horrific murders before one of them becomes the next victim.
1. Beginnings

**Title: Window to the Soul**

**Author: Dragonmaster**

**Rating: R, but the rating may change in later chapters. I'll warn you ahead of time.**

**Fandom: FAKE**

**Genre: Mystery/Horror**

**Pairings: Canon pairings up to the end of Book 7.**

**Feedback and Distribution: Please! or If you want it, take it, but email me first. **

**Warnings: SPOILERS up to the end of Book 7. Yaoi, and strong violence/gore.**

**Summary: Set one month after Book 7. The detectives of the 27th Precinct along with the FBI must find the person behind a series of horrific murders before one of them becomes the next victim.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine! Sanami Matoh owns FAKE.**

Window to the Soul

By: Dragonmaster

Chapter One

"Are you sure we can't send Bikky off to a boarding school? In, say, Iowa?"

Randy "Ryo" McLane glared at his partner over the rims of his glasses. "Yes, I'm sure," he replied. "Don't you think you're overreacting a little?"

Dee Laytner scowled and glared at the older man. "The little shit used up all the hot water on purpose! Nobody takes a fuckin' thirty minute shower!" he snapped irritably.

"If you had gotten out of bed when I first woke you up, you would've been able to shower before Bikky, and you probably would've had time to eat breakfast at home, rather than in the car."

Dee snorted. "Yeah, well, I don't see how this day could get any worse," he grumbled as Ryo motioned to someone outside their office to come in.

"Hello, boys."

Dee looked up and immediately wished he hadn't. "I stand corrected."

Ryo lightly smacked the back of Dee's head as he rose to greet Diana. "It's been a while," he said, warmly embracing the FBI agent. "I'm assuming this isn't just a social visit."

Diana Spacey shook her head. "Sorry, not this time, hon." She turned and fixed her gaze on Dee, her hands planted firmly on her hips. "Are you just going to sit there and let your partner be the only gentleman, or do I get a hug from you too, Mr. Laytner?"

Dee chuckled and pulled Diana into a hug, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "I think I'd look forward to your visits a little more if you brought good news once in a while," he commented dryly.

"Does your case have anything to do with the meeting that the commissioner called?" Ryo asked, taking a sip of his lukewarm coffee. Dee snorted at the mention of the commissioner, but said nothing.

"Yeah," Diana replied. "Your whole department is going to be briefed on the case. We can't afford to let this guy get out of New York."  
Sharp emerald eyes met hooded onyx as Dee and Ryo exchanged glances. "Just how big is this case?" Ryo asked, his brow furrowing in a mixture of confusion and worry. Dee absently scooted his chair closer to his partner's.

"We're working with about seventy-five precincts ranging from Los Angeles to Boston," Diana explained, gratefully accepting the mug of coffee that Dee handed her. "The suspect has managed to avoid us in every state so far, and now we've got word from one of our sources that he's here in New York City."

A knock on the door interrupted Diana's explanation and Drake Parker poked his head into the office. "Meeting's gonna start soon," he drawled. "The chief'll have your asses if you're late. You too, Diana."

Ryo nodded to the other detective and rose to his feet. "Thanks, Drake." He glanced at Diana. "I guess we'll hear the rest of this from Rose."

"My lucky day," Dee grumbled as he reluctantly followed Ryo and Diana out of the office.

* * *

"Alright, quiet down you bastards!" Chief Smith roared as the Criminal Investigations department took their seats. He glared impatiently at the assembled men and women as the chatter died down.

"Listen up, you lucky lot," Smith barked. "This ain't your average case, so I want your full attention on the commissioner here." Smith nodded to the tall blonde standing off to the side and stepped back.

"First of all, does everyone have a copy of the file?" A murmured assent went through the crowd. "Good. Now then, allow me to introduce Agent Diana Spacey of the FBI. We've worked with her in the past and she's proved to be an invaluable asset to us on many occasions." Rose gave Diana a faint smile before his expression turned somber.

"About eight months ago, every precinct in the Los Angeles Police Department was sent a blank manila folder containing a plain typed letter along with a photograph. The letter stated that the victim pictured in the photograph would be killed if the police could not locate him within four weeks and it gave clues in the form of a riddle as to where the victim was being held. Every week after that, a new photograph was sent to the precincts showing stages of a brutal torture. By the time the riddle was solved, the fifth and final photo was sent, showing the victim's corpse." Rose grimaced as he opened the file. "These photographs have been copied and included in your files."

Several detectives let out cries of shock or disgust as they opened their files. Ryo bit back his own reaction as he forced himself to examine the photos.

The first was of a young man in perhaps his mid-twenties. He had been bound hand and foot to a straight-backed metal chair that was fixed to the floor. Apart from a small wound at his temple, the victim appeared unharmed.

In the second photograph, however, the victim was nearly unrecognisable. Half of the man's face had been eaten away by what appeared to be some sort of chemical. What intrigued Ryo was that the skin around the man's eyes was untouched by the chemical, leaving the eyes intact. Casting a quick glance at Dee, Ryo turned to the third photo.

The man's upper body was in the next shot. More of his face had been burned away and his right hand had been cut off at the wrist. His eyes were still unharmed.

"Glad I didn't get to eat much this morning," Dee muttered, his disgust evident in his voice. Ryo nodded absently and turned to the fourth picture.

A large cross had been carved into the victim's chest and his misshapen mouth was twisted open in a horrifying scream. The edges of the wound were ragged and flayed as if the flesh had been torn, rather than cut.

The fifth and final photograph depicted the victim's headless corpse. The man's head lay next to the body, the flesh again appearing torn, as if the head had been ripped clear off the neck. What disturbed Ryo the most was the poor man's eyes, which had remained untouched throughout the entire ordeal. Terror and pain had been frozen into those eyes and Ryo was forced to look away.

"Seven more victims were killed in various states in the same manner," Rose continued, drawing the detectives' attention away from the gruesome photos. "The victims had nothing in common and the only thing that differed in each case was the letter that was sent to the precincts."

"Actually, the last murder ended differently," Diana spoke up. "It was in Philadelphia. Instead of receiving a fifth photo, the precinct received a package. Inside was the victim's head."

Ryo tentatively raised his hand. "Could the Philly murder be a copycat? I mean, why would the perp suddenly change tactics like that?"

"We're not sure. Right now, we're pretty convinced that it's the same person based on photographic and writing style. He or she takes the pictures from the same angle every time and uses consistent patterns in the clue letters."

"So what do we do now?" Dee asked. "Sit around and wait for this guy to mail us a letter?" He snorted derisively. "I don't think so."

"I assure you, Laytner, that we'll be doing everything we can to find this person before someone else gets killed," Rose said stiffly, glaring at the hotheaded young detective. Dee returned the glare with one of his own until Ryo elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"I want all of you to read the file when you get a chance," Rose continued. "Pay close attention to the letters and the intelligence reports on them as they are the key to this case. If there aren't any more questions, then you're dismissed. Anyone who's not on third shift can leave."

The detectives filed out of the office, a somber mood hanging ominously over the entire department. Each was lost in his or her own thoughts; the concern for families and loved ones being at the forefront of those thoughts.

Ryo pulled on his jacket and watched Dee dig his keys out of his duster and lock up their office. The younger man hesitated for a moment, running a hand through his dark mane of hair.

"You want to stay at my place tonight?" Ryo asked, predicting what Dee was going to ask.

Dee shot him a sheepish grin. "Yeah; thanks, man," he said. "Think the brat'll mind?"

"I doubt he'll notice. He said he was going over Carol's tonight to study, so he won't be back until later."

"He's not walking home, is he?" Dee asked, reluctantly allowing his concern for Bikky to colour his voice.

Ryo shook his head. "No, Carol's aunt is driving him back." He glanced at Dee out of the corner of his eye. "Remember: we have to get some work done tonight."

Dee grinned, his bright eyes twinkling with mischief. "I know, but the commish only said we had to _read_ the file. That shouldn't take too long." He stopped walking as they approached the car and leaned in close to Ryo, pushing the smaller man against the side of the car. "After that, we'll have plenty of time to ourselves," he continued. "No Bikky, no Carol, no JJ, and no Rose. Just us."

Ryo kicked his imagination repeatedly in its imaginary head for the images it conjured up. He brought his hands to Dee's shoulders and firmly pushed him back. "I don't know, Dee. What if Bikky comes home early?"

Dee sighed and reluctantly got in the car. "We wouldn't have to keep dancing around him if you would just tell him about us. We've been together for nearly a month now, for Christ's sake!"

"Dee-"

"You know I love you more than anything, Ryo, but I can't stand being back in the closet!"

Ryo turned the car on and looked at Dee, seeing the frustration in his lover's eyes. He reached over and gently brushed Dee's cheek with his fingertips in a rare gesture of affection. "I know, Dee. This is just really hard for me; I mean, up until I met you, I had never been attracted to another guy. Coming out isn't as easy for me." Ryo leaned over and gently brushed his lips over Dee's.

"Bikky's gonna figure it out sooner or later," Dee commented. "Maybe you should tell Carol first? She'd take it much better than the brat would."

He had a point, Ryo had to admit. Carol was always pushing them together and Ryo trusted her not to tell Bikky. He sighed, a maelstrom of conflicting emotions whirling through his mid. In the end though, his love for Dee won over his fear of rejection.

"I'll tell Carol the next time I see her," Ryo relented, "but I'm going to wait to tell Bikky for just a little bit longer."

Dee brightened and kissed Ryo happily. "Fair enough. Now, let's go home and read that file so we can have a bit of fun before monkey boy gets home."

Ryo chuckled and shook his head as he pulled out of the parking space. "You've got a one-track mind, Dee."

"Yeah, but you love me anyway."

Ryo snorted and rolled his eyes, but there was a warm hand in his all the same.


	2. Moment of Solace

**Author's Note: Alright, I'm glad that you guys don't think this story sucks, so thanks to those who reviewed! This chapter wanders into the borders of the R-NC-17 territory mark, though it doesn't completely leave the R territory. If I decide to cross that border, then you'll be able to find the full chapters on or Thanks again for reviewing! -DM**

Chapter Two

Dee yawned and blindly reached for another slice of pizza, doing his best to avoid getting sauce on the file. He and Ryo had gone over the gruesome photographs and the cryptic messages together, taking notes on consistencies in both sets of items. It had taken them almost two hours to get through all the evidence provided and they still hadn't examined the list of suspects.

Ryo echoed Dee's yawn and took a sip of his beer. He had been too engrossed in his file to notice that Dee had ordered a pizza; but, by the time he noticed it, he had been too hungry to care.

"That's it; I'm done," Dee groaned, tossing the file on the coffee table and stretching luxuriously. "I can't read anymore."

"I know what you mean," Ryo replied. "I think I've read the same paragraph four times now," Ryo replied, carefully tucking his notes into the file and set it on the table. He glanced over at Dee and was not at all surprised to see a decidedly evil look on his lover's face.

_Three, two, one-_

Ryo barely had time to finish his mental countdown before Dee pounced. Internally cursing himself for tensing as he felt Dee's body pressed against his own, the sandy-haired man let himself relax and return the kiss with equal fervour, battling his lover for dominance.

Dee let out a throaty chuckle and pulled back just far enough to speak, his breath ghosting across Ryo's lips with every syllable. "See? This is a much better way to spend the evening," he purred.

Ryo's hands began roaming over Dee's slender body of their own accord. "Yeah, but there's still the suspect list to go over," he breathed between kisses, cursing his wayward hands for acting without his permission. "Remember? Serial killer on the loose; likes photography, poetry, and dismemberment?"

Dee looked up from his assault on Ryo's jaw in surprise. "Was that a joke I just heard?"

"Actually I was going for sarcasm. Now shut up and go back to what you were doing."

"With pleasure," came the purred response.

Ryo closed his eyes and let pleasure take over, beating his loudly protesting hetero side into submission. Dee's lips trailed down the shorter man's now bare torso, leaving white hot trails of fire in their wake. A flick of a tongue against the swell of a hip, the sound of the metal teeth of the zipper to his jeans, and Ryo braced himself for... nothing?

A short whine of frustration escaped from Ryo as he opened his eyes. Dee was poised above him, staring with those shockingly green eyes as if he could see into Ryo's soul. "I was thinking," Dee began.

"You always tell me not to think too much during sex," Ryo accused. Bastard. He was breaking his own rule.

"This is an exception."

"There are exceptions?"

"Yes, shut up," Dee said, lightly smacking Ryo's thigh. "I was just thinking: what if the brat comes home early?"

Ryo blinked at him, his lust-addled brain not completely following where Dee was going.

"We're kinda exposed out here," Dee elaborated with a leer. "We could move this to the bedroom; more space, more supplies, more barriers..."

A mental image of the two of them having sex on the couch as Bikky walked through the door popped into Ryo's head. At least being behind a closed door could buy them some time if needed.

"Good point," Ryo agreed. He cast a flickering glance down where Dee's mouth had been moments before. "You gonna take care of that when we get in the bedroom?"

Dee grinned wolfishly. "'Course, babe," he drawled, then let out a rather undignified squeak as Ryo hoisted the taller man over his shoulder and marched stiffly into the bedroom.

"Someone's forceful tonight," Dee yelped as he was tossed onto the bed.

"I'm glad you approve. Now, where were we?"

* * *

Bikky Goldman cautiously opened the door to his foster-father's apartment and glared at the sight that greeted him. Sprawled out on the couch soundly asleep with his bare feet draped over the side was Dee Laytner.

Bikky scowled; he had hoped Perv-man wouldn't make an appearance that night.

Something was off about the unusually tame scene, but the boy couldn't put his finger on it. Suspicious, he made his way to Ryo's room.

Nothing seemed to be amiss in Ryo's bedroom either; Bikky's foster-father was fast asleep and snoring quietly. The only oddity Bikky could spot was that Ryo was shirtless, but the boy reasoned that it was due to the unusual heat wave that the northwest had been suffering from since early April. With a frustrated sigh, Bikky quietly closed the door and tiptoed down the hall to his room.

Something had happened; Bikky was sure of that. No doubt that queer pervert, Dee, had something to do with it. Abruptly, the boy stumbled, his feet tangling in an object lying in the hallway. It was Ryo's belt.

Bikky leaned down and picked up the belt, running his fingers across the supple leather. Ryo had worn the belt that day, so why was it now in the middle of the hallway? The boy's eyes narrowed and he turned his steely blue gaze on the sleeping Dee.

Creeping back to Ryo's room, Bikky poked his head in again, looking carefully this time. The detective's hair was tousled and damp, as if he had fallen asleep after he had showered. Bikky looked back into the hallway, noting that the belt lay near the bathroom door. Ryo must've dropped it on the way back from the shower.

Temporarily thwarted, Bikky crept back into his room, shooting Dee one last glare before shutting the door. He knew that something had happened while he was gone, but Dee had managed to outsmart him this time, leaving no evidence for the boy to go on. Next time, Dee wouldn't be so lucky, Bikky told himself as he climbed into bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The following morning found Dee cheerfully drying his damp hair as he sang quietly to himself. The previous night had gone far better than he had expected; he never would've guessed Ryo could be that aggressive. The raven-haired man grinned at the memory. _Down, boy. Jumping your partner in front of the kid definitely won't go over too well._

Of course, there was always time during lunch break. Dee's grin broadened at the thought and he sang a little louder, his rough voice hitting every note. "_I'm burnin' through the sky, yeah, two-hundred degrees that's why they call me Mr. Fahrenheit; I'm travelin' at the speed of-_"

"I never pegged you for the type to listen to Queen," an amused tenor voice said from behind him.

Dee jumped and spun around, unaware that he'd had an audience. "Jesus Christ, Ryo!" he swore. "How long have you been standin' there?"

"Since _'and the world will turn it inside-out,'_" Ryo replied with a faint smile. "I have to admit: you can do a pretty decent Freddie Mercury." The shorter man stepped forward and pulled Dee's head down for a kiss that, in Dee's mind, ended far too quickly.

"Breakfast is on the table," Ryo murmured, his fingers twining through the shorter hairs at the nape of Dee's neck.

"I just need to get dressed," Dee replied. He brushed his lips once more over Ryo's before reluctantly pulling back. "Make sure the little shit doesn't do anything to my food."

Ryo's chuckling could be heard all the way down the hall.

* * *

Dee sifted through the papers that he had taken from his and Ryo's mailbox and flopped down into his chair.

"Anything important?" Ryo asked, his sandy hair obscuring his features as he studied a report.

"Nah. Memo, memo, missed call, memo, reduction on suit days, about fuckin' time on that one..." Dee's voice trailed off as he came to a plain white envelope. His name was written on the front in an elaborate script. Intrigued, Dee opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper.

It was a photograph that had been printed off on regular computer paper. Dee recognised the orphanage where he'd grown up, though Mother Maria had moved to another building after someone had tried to blow up the old church. Enough was left of the former orphanage that Dee was able to easily identify it.

Dee was also able to recognise the figure lying on the steps as Tommy, one of the boys he had grown up with. Or, at least, it had _been_ Tommy. The corpse had been draped strategically across the steps in order to display the single word carved into his chest.

"Dee? You okay?" Ryo's concerned voice reached Dee as if from a distance. "What does it say?"

Dee swallowed heavily, his eyes never leaving the gory picture. "'Soon.'"

**Author's Note: If any of you are wondering, yes, Queen is my all-time favourite band. The song Dee is singing is "Don't Stop Me." I might throw in some "Bohemian Rhapsody" a bit later on…**


End file.
